Hurting for a very hurtful pain
by dwidobechan
Summary: Sakit sekali, kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan? Aku ingin memberitahumu jika rasa sakit ini sangat menyakitkan. Perih sekali, kenapa rasanya sangat perih? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, dada ini sangat menyesakkan-


Pairing: VY1 & VY2

Disclaimer VY Series: Bplats & Yamaha

Rate: T

Warning: ceritanya gak jelas, typo, dan kekurangan lainnya yang tidak bisa dihindarkan...

**Hurting For A Very Hurtful Pain**

"K-kau! Kenapa kau kembali?!"

Seorang pemuda bersurai pink menatap tak percaya pada seorang gadis yang berada di depannya, wajah pemuda itu tampak ketakutan dan tubuhnya yang bergemetar.

"Hi hi hi, memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyumnya menyerupai seringai, mata gadis itu tertutupi oleh poni hitamnya serta rambut hitam panjangnya yang menambah kesan psikopat yang berada dalam dirinya.

"Kau tidak boleh kembali! Pergi!" usir pemuda itu dengan teriakannya, tapi gadis itu hanya menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya menolak perintah dari pemuda itu.

"Baik, aku akan pergi tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu," jawabnya, lalu gadis itu memperlihatkan sebuah benda berbentuk hati berwarna hitam kelam yang setengannya dari benda itu terlihat retak berada di tangannya, dan memperlihatkan benda itu pada pemuda didepannya, pemuda itu terlihat kaget, shock, dan takut saat melihat benda yang berada di tangan gadis itu, perlahan dia merasa di hatinya terasa sedikit sakit...

"Kembalikan! Jangan kau apa-apakan benda itu!" Perintah pemuda itu, tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari ketakutannya.

"Kau boleh mengambilnya jika kau bisa," entah darimana gadis itu sudah membawa sebilah pisau yang ada di tangan kirinya sukses membuat mata pemuda itu membulat sempurna.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Pemakaman itu sudah dari sejam yang lalu bubar dan hujan yang mengguyur kota tempat pemakaman itu berada membuat orang-orang meninggalkan pemakaman itu, dan yang tersisa hanya seorang pemuda yang berdiri didepan makam seseorang yang dia cintai telah terkubur sejam yang lalu, ekspresi pemuda itu terlihat datar, dan air hujan yang membasahinya juga ikut membawa air yang di keluarkan dari matanya, dia menangis.

Lalu pemuda itu pergi dari pemakaman itu mengetahui perbuatannya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, dan pulang kerumahnya dengan hati yang masih terasa sakit, bayangan diri kekasihnya masih terbayang di kepalanya, menambah kesakitan yang dia alami saat ini.

Saat sampai dikamarnya pun dia masih merasakan kesakitan hatinya, dirinya meringkuk di kamar dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat bajunya, dan terus menahan rasa sakit itu, 'Apa itu sakit? Mengapa menyakitkan? Kenapa aku ingin berada dalam kesakitan ini?' pikirnya bingung, dia ingin memberi tahu seseorang jika rasa sakit yang dia rasakan sangat sakit, dan dia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang jika rasa sakit di dadanya ini sangat menyesakkan, sebenarnya ini salahnya sendiri tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit itu, namun sekuat apapun dia mencoba untuk menghilangkannya, rasa sakit itu akan kembali menggerogoti hatinya, 'Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa rasa sakit ini tidak menghilang? Siapa saja tolong mengerti penderitaanku!' batinnya membuatnya hampir gila, dia menutup matanya dan merasa kalau dirinya sudah bukan berada ditempatnya saat ini, pemuda itu berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dengan cahaya remang-remang, 'Dimana aku?' pikirnya.

"Hai, kamu masih mengenalku'kan, Yuuma?" sapa seorang gadis yang berada di hadapanya, dirinya tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, "Mizki? Benar itu kau?" tanya Yuuma ragu-ragu, pasalnya kekasihnya Mizki sudah meninggal, kenapa dia sekarang berada dihadapannya?

"Bukannya kamu sendiri yang ingin bertemu dengan ku?" tanya Mizki mendekati Yuuma, lantas Yuuma juga berlari mendekatinya, tapi—

BRUK

Yuuma merasa ada sebuah benda transparan yang menjadi penghalangnya, "Maaf, tapi kamu tidak bisa mendekatiku..." jelas Mizki singkat, "Dan jangan gegabah seperti itu," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa?!" tanya bingung.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, tenanglah. Aku hanya bisa bertemu dengan mu sampai disini saja, mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi, dan biasakan dirimu ya," jawabnya lalu siluet dirinya menghilang di tengah kegelapan ruangan itu.

Perlahan kesadaran Yuuma bangun, dan memperlihatkan mata hijaunya, dan tangannya menyisir rambut pinknya stress, "Apa yang dia maksud dengan 'biasakan dirimu'?" tanyanya entah dengan siapa...

Kepalanya tertunduk dan tangan yang satunya kembali menggenggam erat bajunya, 'K-kenapa rasa sakit ini kembali lagi? dan kenapa sakit ini jauh lebih perih, pedih, dan nyeri?!' pikirnya merasakan rasa sakit itu, dia bingung untuk berbuat apa dengan sakit yang dialaminya itu, dan berakhir dengan Yuuma yang harus mengalami hari-hari kehidupannya dengan kosong dan hampa, dan selama itu hanya dirinya yang mengetahui rasa sakit yang dia alami sampai saat itu.

'_Begitulah, semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau biarkan,'_ terdengar sebuah suara entah dari mana terdengar di telinga Yuuma, "Mizki? Kau berada di mana?!" tanya Yuuma gundah, "K-kenapa sakit ini muncul kembali?!"

'_Yeah, aku akan mengirimkan sinyal keberadaanku?' _

"Sinyal keberadaan? Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Yuuma marah, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang dia sembunyikan dari semua orang.

'_Kau menyembunyikan rasa sakit mu 'kan? Jika tidak mampu, kamu akan mencari bantuan juga bukan?'_ tebaknya tepat.

"K-kau?!" geram Yuuma, dan rasa sakit itu bertambah sakit dan lebih sakit, "Sebentar lagi tugasku selesai, aku akan membebaskanmu, tapi jika kau mengingatnya kembali, aku akan kembali dengan rasa sakit yang lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya, jangan senang dulu, aku berpesan padamu jaga dirimu baik-baik ya," lambat tapi pasti suara itu pergi, dan rasa sakit yang dialami Yuuma perlahan menghilang, "Sudah menghilang, tak berbekas, aku tak menemukannya dimanapun lagi! Penderitaanku telah tiada!" soraknya kegirangan, dah dia mulai menjalani hidup tanpa ada rasa sakit yang dia alami selama ini, namun dia tidak mengikuti pesannya, dan kembali merasakan rasa sakit itu, "Seharusnya sudah hilang! Dan kenapa rasa sakit ini kembali lagi!? Kali ini apa yang menyakiti ku?!" pikirnya mulai gila, dan dia kembali di sebuah ruangan yang pernah dia masuki sebelumnya, 'I-ini..!'

"K-kau! Kenapa kau kembali?!"

Seorang pemuda bersurai pink menatap tak percaya pada seorang gadis yang berada di depannya, wajah pemuda itu tampak ketakutan dan tubuhnya yang bergemetar.

"Hi hi hi, memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyumnya menyerupai seringai, mata gadis itu tertutupi oleh poni hitamnya serta rambut hitam panjangnya yang menambah kesan psikopat yang berada dalam dirinya.

"Kau tidak boleh kembali! Pergi!" usir pemuda itu dengan teriakannya, tapi gadis itu hanya menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya menolak perintah dari pemuda itu.

"Baik, aku akan pergi tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu," jawabnya, lalu gadis itu memperlihatkan sebuah benda berbentuk hati berwarna hitam kelam yang setengannya dari benda itu terlihat retak berada di tangannya, dan memperlihatkan benda itu pada pemuda didepannya, pemuda itu terlihat kaget, shock, dan takut saat melihat benda yang berada di tangan gadis itu, perlahan dia merasa di hatinya terasa sedikit sakit...

"Kembalikan! Jangan kau apa-apakan benda itu!" Perintah pemuda itu, tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari ketakutannya.

"Kau boleh mengambilnya jika kau bisa," entah darimana gadis itu sudah membawa sebilah pisau yang ada di tangan kirinya sukses membuat mata pemuda itu membulat sempurna.

Diarahkannya pisau itu benda berbentuk hati yang berada di tangannya, dan—

KRAK

Gadis itu membelah benda itu dengan pisau yang ada di tangannya, "AARRGH! S-sakit, k-kenapa—" dan gadis itu semakin memperdalam belahan benda itu, pemuda itu tak kuat dengan kesakitan yang dalaminya, dan akhirnya jatuh dengan posisi tertidur dan meringkuk, tangannya tetap pada posisi menggenggam erat dadanya.

Gadis itu hanya menatapnya santai, dan seringa dan seringai terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Pemuda itu menangis merasakannya, "H-hentikan..." pinta pemuda itu dengan nafas terengah-engah, namun gadis itu malah berbuat sebaliknya, "Henti—"

PRANG

Seorang pemuda tak berdaya tak sadar kan diri, dan matanya melotot kearah dia benda berbentuk hati yang sudah terbelah dua yang berada di lantai dengan serpihan-sepihan pemotongan benda itu yang tidak rata...

Gadis itu semakin memperpanjang seringainya—

**The End**

Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje... TT^TT, aku harap para reader bisa ngerti jalan jeritanya...

Pastinya yang tau VY series pasti pada tau lagu ini nih, aku suka lagunya XD, jadi sekalian aja buatin ficnya, walau ficku gk sebagus lagunya...

Kalo gitu saran dan reviewnya ya...


End file.
